The guy who lives across the street
by Fubanga
Summary: Sua boca passeou pelo meu rosto, enquanto sua mão apertava minha cintura. Meu corpo parecia clamar pelo dele, a pele por onde seus lábios passavam parecia queimar. Seu lábios mordiscava meu queixo e se direcionava para o meu pescoço. NaruSasu. Yaio lemon.


**Fic:** The guy who lives across the street.

**Shipper:** NaruSasu

**Genêro:** Yaoi, Shoune-ai, Lemon.

**Disclaime: **Os personagens presentes aqui não me pertece e sim ao nosso queria drogado Kishimoto.

**N/A:** Essa foi minha primeira fic yaoi lemon e eu não sei bem se foi bem sucedida. rs

Espero que vocês gostem. ):

* * *

Meus olhos por muito tempo encaravam os azuis do garoto do outro lado da rua. Ficávamos horas ali, da janela, um olhando para a cara do outro. Não sei bem como começou, mas desde que _ele_ havia se mudado para a casa da frente tudo parecia um pouco diferente. Apesar de não saber nada sobre ele, nós continuávamos ali, muitas vezes da varanda, observando um ao outro. As vezes de maneira sutil e outras nem tanto, como agora.

Ele estava ali em pé na varanda, despido da cintura para cima e com uma calça que deixava metade da cueca e da bunda de fora. Seus cabelos loiros estavam espetados como sempre, dando um ar de vagabundo para ele. Seus olhos era de um azul muito límpido que me fazia ter vontade de me afogar neles. Em seu rosto, também, está presente sempre um sorriso nos lábios que acompanhados pelas três marcas em casa bochecha o deixava completamente sensual. Percebi que ele havia voltado da escola também, por que aos seus pés estava uma mochila completamente ferrada, junto com a blusa que ele não vestia. Quando voltei a olhar para o seu rosto, o sorriso parecia mais largo e senti que havia enlouquecido quando vi que minha mente estava me pregando uma peça quando o vi piscar.

Sabia que havia passado do limite, encarar uma pessoa do mesmo sexo por tanto tempo e sem ser pela primeira vez não era normal. Não era disfarçar a intensidade que eu estava observando-o , mas na hora que eu virei pude ver com a minha visão periférica que ele descia de sua varanda e vinha em minha direção. Em um momento desespero, pensei em entrar antes que ele alcançasse o meu lado da rua, mas percebi que eu seria um tremendo covarde ao fazer isso.

- Hey... - Saudou-me com uma das mãos e com o sorriso no rosto. Sua voz era grave e aveludada, deixando a minha parecer uma fina voz de criança. -Uchiha Sasuke, não é?

Apenas balancei a cabeça, sentindo dificuldade para falar. Suas orbes azuladas não tiravam a atenção de mim.

-Sou Naruto. _hehe -_ Sua mão foi até o pescoço fazendo com que os músculos de seus braços se contraíssem, mostrando que ele realmente se preocupava com seu corpo, pois ele era completamente bem definido. - Será que eu posso espera o ero-sofu com você? -Ele pareceu um pouco sem graça, fazendo com que seus expressão ficasse mais bonita do que já era. -Eu perdi a chave e não tenho como entrar em casa.

Permaneci calado por um tempo, me senti um pouco depravado por que não conseguia desviar os olhos do tórax nú dele, não sei se fiquei muito tempo calado olhando para ele, para mim foi curto demais, mas ele deu um riso alto fazendo com que eu acabasse por sair de meus devaneios.

-Tudo bem se eu não puder ficar. - Ele deu de ombros, começando a se afastar deixando apenas suas costas bem definidas para mim.

-Não!- Gritei, sentindo um pouco de vergonha e sabendo que meu rosto estava completamente vermelho. Ao me escutar, ele parou e virou deixando sua cabeça um pouco inclinada, me fazendo sentir vontade de tocar ali. - Não tem ninguém em casa. -Falei dando os ombros, tentando parecer um pouco indiferente. -Claro que pode ficar.

-Ah, que bom. -Ele suspirou parecendo realmente aliviado - Hoje está muito quente e eu não estou nem um pouco afim de ficar aqui do lado de fora suando.

Balancei a cabeça concordando, apesar de não ter prestado a atenção no que ele dizia. Minha atenção estava focada para o seu tórax nú que possuía algumas gotículas de suor que escorria pelo seu corpo. Meu transe foi quebrado quando o vi virar e correr na direção de sua casa. Senti um certo receio, pois queria que ele ficasse ali comigo. Mas eu pude suspirar aliviado quando ele falou um "Pera ai." e logo depois voltou correndo com sua mochila e a blusa.

Quando parou ao meu lado jogou a mochila no chão e começou a colocar a blusa social da escola.

- V-você não p-precisa colocar. - Gaguejei, me sentindo um completo idiota. Pigarreei, na esperança de não voltar a gaguejar. -Não tem ninguém em casa, pode ficar assim.

- Melhor não. -Ele sorriu, enquanto abotoava três dos 5 botões de sua blusa, deixando parte de seu peito à mostra. - Pode chegar alguém e eu não me sentiria bem.

Dei os ombros, tentando parecer indiferente ao que ele dizia. Tentei me ocupar enfiando a chave na fechadura, mas isso me promoveu pensamentos pecaminosos que fizeram-me corar. Eu sentia sua presença atrás de mim, apesar de estar um pouco mais distante, eu sentia como se ele estivesse grudado em mim.

-Pode entrar... -Falei enquanto abria a porta e engolia em seco. - Sinta-se em casa...

Quando entramos, Naruto jogou sua mochila em um canto qualquer de minha sala e caminhou até o sofá, sentando-se nele enquanto observava toda a extensão de minha sala.

- O que foi? -Perguntei enquanto sentava ao seu lado e colocava minha mochila aos meus pés. -Algo errado?

-Não... Nada errado. -Seus olhos deixaram a sala e se prenderam nos meus com uma intensidade que por pouco não tirou meu fôlego. Aquelas orbes tinha o poder de tirar qualquer um do sério.- Estamos sozinhos mesmo? -Indagou ele.

-Estamos. -Respondi rápido, enquanto tentava desviar os olhos dele. - Quer alguma coisa para beber?

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça negando, mas ele parecia com sede. Sua testa estava meio úmida e seus lábios estavam secos, me convidando... Balancei a cabeça rápido para tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, mas sabia que seria difícil com ele ali. Levantei-me em um pulo, tentando me afastar. -Vou trocar de roupa, se incomoda de ficar aqui sozinho?

Ele deu um sorriso torto e balançou a cabeça negando. Ele parecia tão calado, sendo que a poucos minutos estava tão comunicativo... Esgueirei-me o mais rápido que eu pude na direção de meu quarto. Subia as escadas em dois e dois degraus a fim de me esconder e me recompor. Talvez um banho frio ou dez minutos de meditação...

Quando cheguei ao quarto, entrei e não me incomodei de fechara porta. Ninguém entraria ali. Retirei rapidamente a blusa e abri a porta do armário afim de procurar uma blusa mais confortável. Assim que havia pego a roupa que vestiria e estava fechando a porta, senti meu corpo ser prensado contra a madeira do armário. Não sei dizer bem, mas aquilo havia me excitado de certa forma, mas logo que dei por mim, um par de orbes azuis me encaravam a poucos milímetros.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Perguntei, tentando parecer o mais ultrajado que podia. - Solte-me!

-Não... -Ele respondeu somente, seu hálito doce soprava meu rosto e seu corpo estava quase colado ao meu.- E eu sei que você quer isso tanto quanto eu, Sasu-kun.

-O que você está falando, seu acéfalo? -Gritei, começando a me debater numa tentativa falha de me soltar.-E não me chame de "Sasu-kun"!

-Vamos lá, Sasu-kun... -Ele abaixou olhos para o meu pescoço e lambeu os lábios.- Vejo a maneira com que me olha... Vejo-o do meu quarto...

-V-você é louco! -Repliquei gaguejando e voltando a me debater. - Estás vendo coisa.

-Estou, Sasu-kun? -Ele riu e som fez com que minhas pernas quase se dobrassem.- Isso não foi o que pareceu hoje quando me viu desnudo... Você estava me comendo com os olhos...

-Mentira! -Gritei, mas senti que meu rosto de entregava.

Ele sorriu para mim, deixando duas fileiras de brancos dentes à mostra. Com aquele sorriso percebi que nada do que eu dissesse me livria. Ele estava absolutamente certo: Eu havia comido-o com os olhos, o tempo todo.

-Deixou de tentar se enganar, Sasu-kun? -Seu rosto desceu até meu pescoço, onde deu um leve lambida que fez meu corpo todo se arrepiar. -Hm... Seu gosto é muito melhor do que eu imaginava, Sasukun.

- Larga-me e não me chame de "Sasuke-kun", dobe. -Tentei pela última vez, mas quando terminei a frase senti seus lábios nos meus.

Meu corpo foi tomado por descargas elétricas quando sua boca pousou sobre a minha, meu corpo respondeu de imediato. Meus braços envolveram seu pescoço e meus lábios se entreabriram, pedindo que ele intensificasse o beijo. Nossas línguas brincavam e suas mãos desciam pelo lateral de meu corpo, parando em minha cintura e me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo definindo, fazendo com que eu ficasse ainda mais excitado.

-Hmm... Tão receptivo. -Ele sussurrou em meus lábios, enquanto mordiscava-os. -Ainda quer que eu te solte?

-Cala boca... -Repliquei, enquanto sentia o êxtase de ter os lábios dele sobre os meus se espalhar pelo meu corpo.

Sua boca passeou pelo meu rosto, enquanto sua mão apertava minha cintura. Meu corpo parecia clamar pelo dele, a pele por onde seus lábios passavam parecia queimar. Seu lábios mordiscava meu queixo e se direcionava para o meu pescoço. Arrepios descia pelo meu corpo e minha respiração ameaçou ficar ofegante, o ar estava preso em meu peito.

-Naruto... -Sussurrei enquanto as mãos do garoto percorria meu peito.- Tem que parar.

-Shiiu... Nada disso. -Ele replicou me virando de frente para o armário e me pressionando contra a parta.- Fique quieto...

Suas mãos, agora, foram parar na frente de minha calça e apalpou meu membro já rijo. Nessa hora perdi o fôlego. Senti-lo tocar ali, em uma parte tão sedenta por ele fez com que uma forte onda de prazer me tomasse. Meu corpo pedia pelo dele. Seus lábios mordiscavam minha nuca e seu membro roçava em minha bunda.

-Sabe, Sasu-kun...- Sua voz estava baixa e rouca.- Você é bem melhor do que eu imaginava...

Não tive tempo de responder, de forma rápida e brusca me empurrou até a cama, me fazendo deitar ali e ficando por cima de mim. Minhas pernas foram separadas pelo seu corpo e seus lábios voltaram a atacar os meus de uma forma luxuriosa. Suas mãos desceram até minha calça, começando a desabotoá-la e me tirando do transe.

-O-o que pensa que está fazendo? -Perguntei um pouco assustado, tentando afastá-lo de mim. -Pare, Naruto.

-Qual foi, Sasu-kun? -Ele indagou, levando seus lábios até o meu pescoço fazendo com que eu mordesse os lábios com força para não soltar um gemido.- Você quer tanto quanto eu.

-Não me chame de Sasu-kun -Sussurrei, enquanto que dos meus lábios saiam gemidos baixos.- Não é certo...

Ele deu um riso baixo e terminou de abrir minha calça, puxando-a para baixo junto com minha cueca deixando meu membro excitado para fora. Sua mão rapidamente se fechou em volta dele, começando a fazer leves movimentos de vai e vem.

Sua cabeça foi descendo, trilhando pequenos beijos pelo meu tórax, sugando levemente meu mamilo. Ele ficou brincando ali por um tempo, sua língua quente circundava meus mamilos, enquanto sua mão me masturbava com movimentos ritmados e energéticos. Senti-me corar quando do fundo de minha garganta gemi seu nome, mas era impossível me controlar. Ele me torturava com aqueles toques.

Seus beijos voltaram a descer, mordia e lambia minha barriga fazendo com que eu tivesse espasmo de prazer. Meu corpo se contorcia e se arqueava involuntariamente. Minha respiração não levava oxigênio suficiente e quando senti sua língua tocar meu membro rijo pensei que desmaiaria. Sua boca brincava com meu membro, enquanto sua mão não parava de se mover me deixando cada vez mais próximo do gozo.

Gemidos escapavam mais freqüentes de meus lábios e tremores tomavam conta de meu corpo. Minhas mãos que até agora estavam paradas rumaram na direção dos cabelos do Naruto fazendo com que seus movimentos fosse mais rápidos. Os espasmos de meu corpo se tornaram mais freqüentes e eu percebi que logo gozaria em sua boca. Minha voz estava presa em minha garganta e eu não tive força para preveni-lo, quando dei por mim já havia derramado tudo nos lábios dele e ele não parecia reclamar, apenas me olhou com seus olhos azuis.

Ele voltou rapidamente a ficar sobre mim e me beijou. Não tive nojo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Eu apenas me senti feliz, muito feliz e o beijei com mais ânsia. Senti quando ele tirou sua calça e voltou a ficar entre minhas pernas. Senti meu corpo todo se retesar, sabia o que viria à seguir.

-Relaxa... -Ele sussurrou contra meus lábios.- Não quero te machucar.

Ele abriu mais minhas pernas e começou a me penetrar lentamente, fazendo-me sentir um forte dor que logo foi substituída por ondas de prazer que tomaram meu corpo. Seus movimentos era rápidos e fortes, fazia meu corpo todo se sacudir e estremecer. Sua mão voltou a acariciar meu membro que já havia voltado a ficar rijo.

Chegamos ao clímax rápido e juntos. Estremecemos e gememos nossos nomes simultaneamente, seu corpo suado tombou sobre o meu que estava no mesmo estado, nossas repirações estavam ofegantes e meu corpo incrivelmente relaxado.

Ele não fazia barulho nenhum e eu tinha medo de falar alguma coisa. Isso vai parecer meio clichê, mas o que aconteceu não foi um mera transa. Foi bom, foi diferente, foi especial.

-Sasu-kun... - Ele sussurrou com a voz entrecortada e abafada pela curva de meu pescoço -Está acordado?

-Uh-hum.

-Está machucado? -Os lábios dele roçava em meu pescoço, fazendo que todo meu corpo voltasse a ficar excitado.

-Não... -respondi enquanto levava minhas mãos até os cabelos dele, fazendo um grande esforço para não abraçá-lo.- Precisamos nos recompor.

Ele deu um pequeno riso e saiu de cima de mim e eu pude vê-lo completamente nú percebendo que seu corpo era mais bonito do eu havia imaginado. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e em algumas partes de seu corpo estavam com marcas vermelhas, essas provavelmente feitas por mim inconsciente. Sentamos ao mesmo tempo na cama e ficamos olhando um para cara do outro, sem saber o que falar.

-Tadaima. - A voz vinha do andar de baixo e eu sentir que fosse pego daquele jeito estaria muito ferrado. -Sasuke?

-Okaeri!-Gritei. começando a empurrar Naruto para fora e pegando suas roupas. -Estou estudando com um amigo aqui no quarto. Já desço.

Eu não esperei resposta, corri na direção da porta e a fechei devagar para não fazer barulho. Empurrei Naruto para o banheiro e no caminho peguei minhas roupas.

-Não faça nada de suspeito, douzo. -Pedi enquanto começava a me vestir. - Vista-se.

-Não tivemos tempo para fazer nada... -Ele suspirou, enquanto me empurrava e me prensava contra a porta levando novamente seus lábios sobre os meus.- Amanhã você poderia esquecer a chave e ir lá para casa, ficaremos sozinhos por um tempo.

-Não seja idiota. - Respondi, dando umas pequenas mordidas nos lábios dele.- Veremos...

Ele riu e me soltou. Nos vestimos rapidamente e descemos. Fiquei com medo de ele fazer alguma coisa, mas ele foi impecável e toda vez que ele me olhava eu começava a imaginar as coisas dali para frente.

Owari.


End file.
